purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Awakening/On The Road
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=02 |episodeNumber=01 |airDate= |writer= |director= |previousEpisode= |nextEpisode= }} is the first episode of season two of The Awakening and the seventeenth episode overall. Plot An RV drives down the center of the road, however it is a different make to Dale's RV, indicating this is a different group. From the inside, voices can be heard arguing as the RV drives down the road. A man inside tells a woman named Lilly to shut up, so she bites back at him along with another older, sounding man. Inside, two boys sit cowardly in the back, trying to avoid the fighting but end up getting pulled in by Lilly. The man driving tells them to stop yelling and they'll sort it out later but he hits a walker on the road, causing the RV to come to a halt. The group get out, Lilly telling them they can finally talk about how someone had been stealing their supplies and giving it to other people. A fatter man wearing a brown jacket tells them that they can't keep fighting like this. The two women of the group get into a fight, pointing fingers and spitting at each other in a frenzy of words and insults. The driver gets out and pulls the walker from under the truck, stomping on it's head to kill it. He walks back around, asking "What the fuck is the pro--" He is cut off by gunshot. ---- Several weeks have passed since the farm was destroyed and the group hide out in an enclosed fenced area. Andrea speaks up, saying that it's been estimated 19 weeks since this all started, nobody seems to be very happy that she said that. Susie silently cries as she tries to heat herself up as Hershel sits half awake while Beth begins to quietly sing. Maggie hugs Susie tight to try and comfort her. Shane stands up, walking away from the group. Rick watches him and after he leaves he follows him. Rick asks if he's okay and Shane admits he can't believe he didn't tell him that Lori was pregnant. Rick's look of surprise shows that he hadn't previously mentioned it to Shane. Shane laughs, saying Lori told him. Back at the rest of the survivors, Lori announces her pregnancy. ---- A day later, the survivors are driving down the highway when they come across a blocked road. Glenn, Rick, Andrea and Ed get out to move the car when they hear something. Rick is about to shoot when it's revealed to be humans, a man and his daughter. He asks them not to shoot, saying they're good. The man introduces himself as Tyreese and his daughter as Julie. ---- That night, Tyreese says he has a little food but not alot. They share it around the rather large group. Hershel doesn't feel like eating and Rebel refuses the food for that night. Tyreese and Carol flirt a little while Julie makes small talk with Katjaa and Lori. ---- The next morning, the group stop to scavenge around the area. Rick tells Tyreese that he's happy he showed up because he's a big help. Tyreese tells him that he was starting to wonder if he'd ever see anyone again and was losing hope. Rick says that they're stronger together. Lori searches through the car when Shane appears behind her, startling her slightly. He asks why she hasn't spoken to him about the pregnancy since she announced it. Lori tells him it wasn't really on her mind as much. Shane tells her if she needs anything that he'll be there for her. She gets uncomfortable and leaves. Carl watches Clementine walk over to him as he plays go fish with Sophia, Ben and Billy play fighting behind them as Dale and Katjaa watch them. Duck lingers about near Kenny as he fixes a gun, telling him about a comic he's been reading in full detail. Clementine shows off her gun, it being the first day she gets to properly keep it. She puts it away and asks if she can play. Sophia lets her. They start a new game of snap and Sophia asks Carl that if she wins he be her boyfriend, Carl is disgusted at the idea. Rick and Tyreese continue walking until they come across a large gate, the snow covering it partially but they see it's a large, gated neighborhood. Rick wonders if it's safe. Tyreese tells him how it's huge, so he can never be sure but he believes it could be a good place to stop for today. They head back to tell the others. ---- The group approach the area, looking around. Glenn lets out a loud yelp as a frozen walker appears in the snow, although it can't move. Rebel laughs at Glenn but is also scared of the fact the walker was hidden until it was almost too late. Rick says it'll be okay as it can't move at all. Glenn puts down the walker. Entering a house, the group clear it of any walkers. Rick and Tyreese are almost killed by two sudden walkers but manage to put them down. They decide to stay inside that house for the night to rest and in the morning they'll clear out the other houses. Rick tells them this could work. He's confident it will. Cast *Rebel Dixon *Andrea Harrison *Jaqui *Rick Grimes *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes *Shane Walsh *Carl Grimes *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Clementine *Ed *Andrea Harrison *Sophia Peletier *Billy *Ben *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Susie Greene *Katjaa *Kenny *Kenny Jr. "Duck" *Tyreese Williams *Julie Williams *Lilly Caul *Ben Paul *Carley *Doug *Larry Caul *Travis *David Deaths *One unknown member of Lilly's group Trivia *First appearance of Tyreese Williams *First appearance of Julie Williams *First (and possibly last) appearance of Lilly Caul *First (and possibly last) appearance of Larry Caul *First (and possibly last) appearance of Ben Paul *First (and possibly last) appearance of Carley *First (and possibly last) appearance of Doug *First (and possibly last) appearance of Travis *First (and possibly last) appearance of David *It's currently 142 days into the apocalypse *Patricia and T-Dog were removed from the credits